Flamestar's Tale
by Jayleaf19
Summary: Flamepaw, a normal apprentice of Snowclan, embarks on an adventure with his friends as he saves his clan from a very big threat, and follows his destiny to become leader!
1. Allegiances

**Well, here are the allegiances. I hope you like it!**

**JJ: Yeah you better like it!**

**Flamepaw: What are _you_ doing here kittypet!**

**JJ: Well, I _am_ the author's pet, not to mention what are _you_ doing here?  
**

**Jayleaf19: Shut up you two! Sorry, my kitties sometimes get out of control.**

**Flamepaw: Jayleaf19 does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**

**Jayleaf19: Thank you Flamepaw for the disclaimer and enjoy the Allegiances! Also, review please!**

**Allegiances**

**Snowclan**

**Leader: ****Honeystar**-golden-ginger she-cat with golden eyes

**Deputy: ****Cloudhaze**-gray tom with white ovular marks on fur

**Medicinecat: ****Lotusglade**-soft-furred silver she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw **

**Warriors:**

**Clawfur**-smoky gray tom with curly fur that look like claws

**Blazestone**-dark russet-colored tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Splashpaw**

**Thornfang**-black tom with silver tabby markings; piercing blue eyes

**Goldenheart**-golden she-cat with bright pale yellow eyes

**Wolffur**-large, muscular gray tom with hazel eyes

**Snowyleaf**-white and light brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Stormspirit**-blue-gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes

**Dapplecloud**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Speckleslope**-brown tabby she-cat with hardly visible lilac speckles

**Apprentice, Sparkpaw**

**Seatail**-black she-cat with aqua blue eyes

**Beartooth**-large brown tom with faint tabby stripes

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Shiningsun**-light golden she-cat with a ginger sheen

**Deerlegs**-fawn-colored tom with long legs

**Swiftstep**-pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws; green eyes

**Iceshadow**-white tom with black paws, ears and tail

**Cherryspots**-silver she-cat with dark ginger spots

**Silverpool**-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Bluegaze**-white she-cat with blue eyes; deaf in one ear

**Fleckedember**-handsome bright ginger tom with darker flecks

**Beaverpelt**-brown tom with gray eyes

**Rosefeather**-pinkish cream she-cat with amber eyes

**Toadfur**-black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Queens:**

**Skyshimmer**-pale gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**Expecting Beaverpelt's kits.**

**Silversnow-**white she-cat with silver flecks that shine in moonlight

**Mother of Stormspirit's kits: Frogkit (gray tabby tom with hazel eyes) and Lavenderkit (white she-cat with unusual purple eyes).**

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw**-smoky black tom with amber eyes

**Splashpaw**-tortoiseshell-and-silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Sparkpaw**-golden she-cat with a white sheen

**Flamepaw**-ginger tabby tom with a white chest and belly

**Fernpaw**-fawn-colored she-cat with gray eyes

**Leopardpaw**-cream tabby tom with darker rosettes; Medicinecat Apprentice

**Elders:**

**Leechcloud**-gray tabby tom with blind amber eyes; former Medicinecat

**Pineflower**-ginger-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Breezefall**-white tom with green eyes; former deputy, retired due to loss of hind leg

**Sunclan**

**Leader: ****Flurrystar**-gray tom with brown splotches

**Deputy: ****Wingsong**-silver tabby she-cat with a black wing mark on back

**Apprentice, Ringpaw**

**Medicinecat: ****Foxtail**-russet-colored tom with a bushy tail

**Apprentice, Swirlspring**

**Warriors: **

**Spruceleaf**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Pebblesmoke**-gray and ginger tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Weedpaw**

**Talonfeather**-dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

**Grayweb**-gray tabby she-cat with a web marking on flank

**Stonepelt**-dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Shadowwalker**-black tom with bright green eyes

**Heathercloud**-blue-gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

**Songwish**-silver she-cat with black flecks

**Apprentice, Shimmerpaw**

**Birdflight**-golden-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with deep green eyes

**Rockwillow**-muscular, grayish brown tom with a scar running down his tail

**Fallingleaves**-pale cream she-cat with pale green eyes

**Lizardhedge**-white and gray tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Amberfur**-amber tabby tom with a golden lightning mark running down his back

**Rainstorm**-gray tabby she-cat with black splotches

**Ashsweep**-pale gray tom with white paws

**Sandblaze**-tawny-colored tom with dark, almost orange, amber eyes

**Stormynight**-ginger and black tabby tom with green eyes

**Heartmoon**-ginger-brown tabby she-cat with golden paws

**Queens:**

**Mistfur**-gray tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail tip

**Mother of Flurrystar's kits: Muddykit (white tom with brown patches), Dovekit (very pale gray she-cat with amber eyes) and Thrushkit (brown tabby she-cat with dark gray paws).**

**Apprentices:**

**Ringpaw**-ginger tabby tom with black rings on his tail

**Shimmerpaw**-creamy white she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Weedpaw**-dark brown tom with blue eyes

**Swirlspring**-black and white tom with swirling blue and green eyes (Medicinecat Apprentice)

**Elders:**

**Larchwhisker**-gray and black tom with blue eyes

**Dull-eyes**-blind she-cat with dusky brown fur

**Leafmist**-brown and silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Dapplefall**-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; retired early due to broken leg

**Fruittail**-tawny-colored tom with a pinkish-cream tail

**Hillclan**

**Leader: ****Slidestar**-ginger and silver tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: ****Blizzardpelt**-long-furred white tom with darker flecks and black spots

**Medicinecat: ****Aromasky**-small tortoiseshell she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Tinylight**-brown tabby she-cat with a golden mark on her forehead

**Mossflick**-gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Lionstream**-golden tom with a ginger neck

**Brambleflame**-dark brown tabby with blazing orange eyes

**Tigerstripe**-tawny colored tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, Airpaw**

**Cloverflower**-cream she-cat with white paws, belly and ears

**Crystalshine**-light blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Tundraheart**-white and brown tom with hazel eyes

**Waterpelt**-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Icegaze**-golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Milkfur**-white tom with cream flecks

**Eagleflight**-brown, ginger flecked tom with amber eyes

**Sunblaze**-golden she-cat with deep blue eyes

**Apprentice, Whirlpaw**

**Lightningstrike**-golden tom with black streaks on his flank

**Flightleap**-small white she-cat with strong back legs

**Stonefoot**-gray tom with blue eyes

**Poolleaf**-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Flowerfrost**-white and ginger dappled she-cat with shining green eyes

**Expecting Lightningstrike's kits.**

**Heatherwhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Mother of Mossflick's kits: Tigerkit (ginger tabby tom with brown stripes), Patchkit (black and white tom with amber eyes) and Maplekit (gray tabby she-cat with dark brown tabby markings).**

**Apprentices:**

**Whirlpaw**-lilac she-cat with darker swirls

**Airpaw**-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Elders:**

**Larchholly**-black, white and gray tom with blue eyes

**Leafwhisker**-ginger and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise, the next chapters will be longer. Also, review! There are currently no reviews. Be the first!**

**JJ: Yay! The story's started! When will I be in it?**

**Jayleaf19: Never.**

**Flamepaw: Not unless you want to leave your precious kittypet life…**

**Jayleaf19: …and freeze in the mountains.**

**JJ: *Shuts mouth***

**Flamepaw: See, you're such a wimp.**

**JJ: Am not!**

**Jayleaf19: Prove it!**

**JJ: Alright, I will. *Leaves and gets lost in the mountains***

**Jayleaf19: We better get him back. *Calls emergency help office for help***

**Flamepaw: We will never own Warriors as long as Erin Hunter lives.**

**

* * *

**

The silver she-cat rushed into the nursery. She was carrying a bundle of herbs in her mouth as she approached a yowling she-cat. "Hush", she meowed softly. She held a paw on the pale ginger tabby queen's belly. "When I say push, push." She commanded. Once she saw a rippling spasm, she meowed "Now, push!" Soon after, a kit came out. The silver she-cat flicked her tail and told the nearby queen to lick the newborn kit. The other she-cat padded towards the kit and licked it the wrong way. "It's a ginger tabby with white paws and belly" the silver meowed.

"Thank you Lotusglade" the pale ginger tabby whispered before yowling again. Lotusglade repeated the same process again until the next (and last) came into the world. "Two toms" she meowed, flicking her tail towards at the same ginger tabby tom, and a cream tabby with darker rosettes, a rare fur color pattern. "I'll leave now", she bowed as she padded out. Blazestone, the father of the kits, rushed in.

"Are my kits and mate okay?" he asked.

"Yes", Lotusglade replied. "You have two sons, congratulations" the russet tom sighed in relief before going to his mate, Swiftstep. The silver she-cat smiled to herself. She had succeeded in yet another Medicinecat task. She gazed at the stars, glowing speckles in the beautiful night sky. "Those kits will have a destiny like no other. I can feel it" she mewed to herself quietly.


	3. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the first chapter. This is also short I'm afraid, but it covered one whole page on Word! Okay, I hope to get 5 reviews until next chapter.**

**JJ:*So cold you can't imagine it* W-we l-love r-rev-views, s-so y-you b-better r-rev-view**

**Flamepaw: *Turning on heater* What he means is that we characters of this story can't survive without reviews. So do it!**

**Jayleaf19: Be quiet. Please review!  
**

**

* * *

**

Flamepaw sunned himself. He was bored. The ginger tabby looked at the tunnel entrance of the camp. _I wish I could go out to hunt. _His mentor, Beartooth, had recently got whitecough, so Flamepaw couldn't take his final assessment. He was the oldest of the apprentices along with his brother, Leopardpaw. However, his brother was a Medicinecat apprentice, meaning he had chosen a path different from Flamepaw's own.

"Flamepaw!" a voice called. Flamepaw knew that voice anywhere. It was none other than Darkpaw, one of his friends. "Do you want to come with Sparkpaw, Splashpaw and me on a hunting trip?" he asked. Flamepaw nodded his head vigorously. The two toms padded towards Splashpaw and Sparkpaw, who were near the entrance. Flamepaw had a secret crush on Sparkpaw and Sparkpaw sometimes would show love for him when they were alone.

"There you are!" Splashpaw exclaimed. Darkpaw just pushed past her and started up the Snow Tunnel. The other three apprentices followed him.

"I say that we go to Low Pine Forest" Flamepaw meowed.

"I think we should go to the Snowy Plain" Darkpaw objected.

"I agree with Flamepaw" Sparkpaw meowed. Flamepaw smiled a bit.

"Me too, there's already a hunting patrol in the Snowy Plains" Splashpaw said.

"Then to the Low Pine Forest it is!" Darkpaw concluded with reluctance in his eyes.

Flamepaw bounded ahead of the apprentices and reached the Low Pine Forest in moments. When the others got to him, they decided to split up; Darkpaw with Splashpaw and Sparkpaw with Flamepaw. The ginger tabby tom filled up with happiness when he heard that he was to be paired up with Sparkpaw. So, they went in different directions.

"Alright, let's hunt" Flamepaw meowed when they got farther away from the two other cats. Sparkpaw's light blue eyes lit up. The ginger tabby perked up his ears at the sound of rustling. "Watch the master, and learn" he meowed to Sparkpaw. The tom crouched, bunched his muscles and bounded off towards the bush that was rustling. A plump blackbird flew out of the bush. Flamepaw took a huge leap and struck it down with a swipe. He bit the bird's neck, killing it.

"Great catch!" Sparkpaw congratulated him. Flamepaw dropped the blackbird at her feet. Just then, however, a figure leaped out from the bushes, knocking the ginger tabby back. Flamepaw yowled and leapt onto the intruder. Sparkpaw had started to claw at the strange cat's ear while Flamepaw began to rake his claws down the flank. The cat was a black tom, Flamepaw saw as he continued to attack the cat. The black tom however, twisted around and knocked Flamepaw unconscious on a tree, leaving Sparkpaw alone to defend herself.


End file.
